Avengers: Infinite
, alternately known as Marvel's , is an upcoming American animated superhero television series based on The Avengers comic book series by . It is produced by and and it will premiere on Disney Channel and Disney XD on TBD. Synopsis When several menaces put the world in danger, Col. Nick Fury assembles a crew formed by the world's most powerful heroes in order to defeat them and to avoid further destruction. However, it isn't always easy to save the world, but with teamwork, it's always possible. Characters Avengers *'Steve Rogers/Captain America' (Nolan North): A supersoldier who was trapped in ice during the end of World War II & survived in suspended animation until he was revived in the present day, being the leader of the Avengers. *'Tony Stark/Iron Man' (Troy Baker): A multimillionaire & a scientist who created a powered suit of armor to escape from a kidnapping by terrorists, now using it to fight crime, being the Avengers' second-in-command. *'Dr. Bruce Banner/the Incredible Hulk' (Roger Craig Smith/Kevin Michael Richardson): A physicist who turns into a large & muscular green monster when angered due to an accidental exposure to gamma rays he suffered previously. *'Thor' (Charlie Schlatter): the Asgardian God of Thunder sent to Earth by his father Odin, possessing an enchanted hammer named Mjolnir, giving him the ability of flight & weather manipulation, as well as other powers. *'Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow' (Grey Griffin): A former Russian spy who later defected to the United States & became a S.H.E.I.L.D. agent, being now a member of the Avengers. *'Clint Barton/Hawkeye' (Troy Baker): A special agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. where he works under the supervision of Coulson & uses a bow & arrow to fight. *'Scott Lang/Ant-Man' (also voiced by Nolan North): *'T'Challa/Black Panther' (voiced by Khary Payton): *'Janet van Dyke/the Wasp' (Nika Futterman): A board member of the company founded by her father, Hank Pym, Pym Technologies & given her mother's suit to become the new holder of the mantle Wasp. *'Samuel Thomas "Sam" Wilson/Falcon' (Phil LaMarr): A former United States Air Force pararescue airman who retired from active duty & began helping fellow veterans who were suffering from post-traumatic stress disorder at the Veterans Affairs & uses a jetpack with metal falcon wings. Allies *'Nick Fury' (Maurice LaMarche): a spy and the leader of the S.H.E.I.L.D., being the Avengers' mentor. **'Phil Coulson' (Tom Kenny): A S.H.I.E.L.D. agent under Fury's command. **'Sharon Carter/Agent 13' (Liliana Mumy): The descendant of Peggy Carter, Captain America's love-interest back then. **'Barbara "Bobbi" Morse/Mockingbird' (Alyson Stoner): One of the most capable S.H.I.E.L.D. agents who stayed loyal to her oath & continued her service in the remains of S.H.I.E.L.D. after it was attacked by H.Y.D.R.A. *'Jane Foster' (Catherine Taber): one of the world's leading astrophysicists, as well as one of the premiere experts on Asgard. She found Thor after he was banished from Asgard and fell to Earth while she & her team were in New Mexico studying astronomical anomalies. She helped him in his mission to return to Asgard, eventually falling in love with him along the way. *'Odin' (Jeff Bennett): the King of Asgard, protector of the Nine Realms, father of Thor, adoptive father of Loki & husband of Frigga. *'James Rhodes/War Machine/Iron Patriot' (Khary Payton): A U.S. military officer & jet pilot in the U.S. Air Force. He's the best friend of Tony Stark/Iron Man & the liaison between Stark Industries & the military in the Department of Acquisitions. *'Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier' (Scott Menville): A former soldier of the 107th Infantry Regiment & the childhood best friend of Steve Rogers who was recruited to become a member of the Howling Commandos, who had attacked & disabled many HYDRA bases. In 1945, in an attempt to capture Arnim Zola, he was attacked & promptly plummeted off the side of a HYDRA train, but survived. Armed with a new cybernetic limb, he ultimately became an enhanced S.H.I.E.L.D. operative. Between missions, Barnes would be put into a cryogenic stasis to preserve his longevity. *'Pepper Potts' (Grey Griffin): The Chief Executive Officer of Stark Industries. Originally working as Stark's personal assistant, she would take care of his schedule & perform any task he wished. During this time, she became good friends with Stark; however, both she & Stark had begun developing romantic feelings for each other. Neither was able to act on these feelings, as they each feared that the other would not accept them. *'J.A.R.V.I.S./The Vision' (Jeff Bennett): Stark's natural language user interface computer system, named after Edwin Jarvis, the butler who worked for Howard Stark. Over time, he was upgraded into an artificially intelligent system, tasked with running business for Stark Industries as well as security for Stark's Mansion & Stark Tower. He later became the Vision, an android who possesses a synthetic vibranium body created by Ultron along with the Mind Stone, but was stolen by the Avengers, which it was repurposed by Stark & Bruce, who uploaded J.A.R.V.I.S. into it. *'Dr. Elizabeth "Betty" Ross' (Grey Griffin): A scientist & professor at Culver University who dated Bruce Banner & helps him after a horrible accident involving Gamma Radiation turned him into Hulk. *'General Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross' (Maurice LaMarche): A former Lieutenant General of the United States Army & was put in charge of the military project called the Bio-Tech Force Enhancement Project, aiming to recreate the Super Soldier Serum. However, the experiment led to the Hulk, who he captured, only for Emil Blonsky to transform into Abomination. *'Jessica Jones/Jewel' (Tara Strong): A private investigator from New York City who was orphaned at a young age & discovered she possessed superhuman abilities due to the fatal car crash that took the life of her parents & eventually decided to pursue a career as a superhero. **'Patricia "Trish" Walker/Hellcat' (Hynden Walch): A former model & child TV star, turned successful radio talk show host & the adoptive sister/best friend of Jessica Jones who also works as her sidekick at night. *'Carol Danvers/Miss Marvel/Captain Marvel' (Grey Griffin): A member of the United States Air Force who, after being captured for an experiment which included a fusion of alien Kree & human genes, was given superhuman powers. *'Carl Lucas/Luke Cage' (Khary Payton): A former policeman from Savannah, Georgia, who was wrongfully convicted into Seagate Prison, where he was subjected to an experiment to save his life, leaving him physically enhanced with superhuman strength & seemingly unbreakable skin. *'Daniel Thomas "Danny" Rand/Iron Fist' (Greg Cipes): The only child of the billionaire owners of Rand Enterprises who lost his parents in a plane crash which resulted in him being rescued by Monks & taken to K'un-Lun where he trained. *'Tyrone Johnson/Cloak' (Phil LaMarr): A teenager with the ability to engulf others in darkness. *'Tandy Bowen/Dagger' (Grey Griffin): Cloak's partner & love interest who's a teenager with the ability to emit light daggers Guest allies *'Peter Parker/Spider-Man' (Jason Griffith): A teenager who developed Spider-based powers after being bitten by a genetically modified lab spider, created with a sample of Captain America's Super Soldier Sample & after witnessing the murder of his Uncle Ben, became a crime-fighting Spider-themed super hero. He's also good friends with Captain America, who acts as a mentor & father figure for him. **'Mary Jane Watson/Spider-Woman' (Tara Strong): One of Peter's first friends when they were kids & they have been close ever since. She got a bit of the Carnage symbiote during a battle with Carnage. **'Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen' (Lacey Chabert): One of Peter's friends who got bitten by a spider as well not that long after he did. *'J. Jonah Jameson' (Maurice LaMarche): The publisher or editor-in-chief of the Daily Bugle who carries out a smear campaign against Spider-Man. *'Felicia Hardy/Black Cat' (Jennifer Hale): The daughter of Walter Hardy, a world-renowned cat burglar. After suffering being raped by her boyfriend Ryan as a college freshman, she trained herself in various fighting styles & acrobatics & decided to follow in her father's footsteps & has bad-luck related abilities. She is close partners with Spider-Man. *'Wade Wilson/Deadpool' (Nolan North) - TBD *'Claire Temple' (Claudia Black): A night shift nurse who works at Metro-General Hospital & takes care of Matt Murdock whenever he was injured during his missions as Daredevil. *'Stephen Strange, M.D./Doctor Strange' (Eric Bauza): *'Matthew "Matt" Murdoch/Daredevil' (Roger Craig Smith): A man who was blinded as a young boy, but was gifted with extraordinary senses. After his father was murdered by mobsters, he dedicated his life to fight injustice in New York City as a lawyer by day with his law firm Nelson & Murdock & by night as a vigilante. **'Karen Page' (Kristen Schaal): The secretary for Nelson & Murdock who's instrumental in the effort to bring Kingpin to justice. **'Franklin Percy "Foggy" Nelson' (Travis Willingham): A lawyer & the best friend of Daredevil who co-founded the law-firm Nelson & Murdock with him and worked on cases with a passion for getting justice for the innocent. *'Stick' (Scott Glenn): A mysterious martial arts master who was tasked with finding & training soldiers, recruiting Elektra but with her proving to be too dangerous to be controlled, he abandoned her & trained Matt Murdock instead. *'Eric Brooks/Blade' (Khary Payton): A vampire hunter whose mother was attacked by a vampire after giving birth to him & died from an infection. *'Howard the Duck' (Seth Green): The ill-tempered, anthropomorphic duck trapped on Earth, because of a teleportation accident. *'Francis "Frank" David Castle Sr./The Punisher' (Jon Bernthal): A vigilante who assumed the identity after the brutal murder of his entire family in the Massacre of Central Park, aiming to clean up New York City of crime by any means necessary. *'Nathan Summers/Cable' (Fred Tatasciore): the biological son of Cyclops and Jean Grey, who's from a possible future timeline, having been transported as an infant to the future, where he grew into a warrior, before returning to the present. *'Jonathan "Johnny" Blaze/Ghost Rider' (Troy Baker): *'Dr. Theodore "Ted" Sallis/Man-Thing' (Dee Bradley Baker): Guardians of the Galaxy *'Peter Quill/Star-Lord' (Jess Harnell) - TBD *'Gamora Zen Whoberi Ben Titan' (Grey Griffin): Star-Lord's Second-in-Command who's a former assassin & became the adopted daughter of Thanos after he killed her entire race, serving him for years before betraying him in an attempt to free herself from his ways. She was hired to steal the Orb & became caught up in the Quest for the Orb, becoming friends with the other members of the group. *'89P13/Rocket Raccoon' (Nolan North): A genetically enhanced furred animal turned freelance criminal & traveled the galaxy picking up bounties until they met Star-Lord who then convinced them to assist him to sell the Orb for a massive project. *'Groot' (Kevin Michael Richardson): A sentient, tree-like individual and Rocket Raccoon's accomplice who traveled the galaxy picking up bounties until they met Star-Lord & Gamora on Xandar, subsequently were captured & put in the Kyln, where they also met Drax. *'Arthur Douglas/Drax the Destroyer' (Troy Baker): A former intergalactic criminal who sought revenge on Ronan the Accuser for killing his wife & daughter & went on a rampage across the galaxy, ending with him being imprisoned by the Nova Corps in the Kyln. There he became uneasy allies with Star-Lord, Gamora, Rocket Raccoon & Groot. *'Yondu Udonta' (Jim Cummings): A Centaurian & a surrogate father to Peter Quill. *'Mantis' (Jennifer Hale): A young empathic woman raised by Ego & helped ease his neurotic behavior with her powers until the Guardians of the Galaxy came to his planet & bonded with Drax the Destroyer. X-Men *'Professor Charles Francis Xavier/Professor X' (Dan Green): The leader & creator of the X-Men & the founder of the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters. His dream of a peaceful coexistence between mutants & humanity has long been the driving force for the X-Men. *'James Howlett/Logan/Wolverine' (Steven Blum): *'Scott Summers/Cyclops' (Nolan North): X-Men Field Second-in-Command who's a mutant with the ability to fire an optic blast from his eyes. *'Jean Grey' (Jennifer Hale): *'Henry Phillip' "Hank" McCoy/Beast (Kevin Michael Richardson): A mutant who has super strength, was one of Charles Xavier's students & also a teacher in the Xavier Institute. *'Ororo Munroe/Storm' (Cree Summer): A mutant who can control the weather & never gives up or loses hope, possessing a will power that Wolverine, Cyclops & even Professor X (in his youth) seem to lack. *'Pyotr "Peter" Nikolayevich Rasputin/Colossus' (Travis Willingham): A mutant who can cover his entire body in an incredibly dense, organic metallic layer, which grants him incredible levels of physical strength & durability. **'Illyana Rasputin/Magik' (Cindy Robinson): Colossus' sister with sorcery powers & uses teleportation discs to travel. *'Anne Marie/Rogue' (Tara Strong): A mutant has the involuntary ability to absorb & sometimes also remove the memories, physical strength & superpowers of anyone she touches. This doesn't work on everyone like Ultron, Surtur & Thanos. *'Remy LeBeau/Gambit' (also voiced by Nolan North) - TBD Fantastic Four *'Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic' (also voiced by Nolan North) - TBD *'Susan "Sue" Storm/Invisible Woman' (voiced by Mae Whitman) - TBD *'Jonathan "Johnny" Storm/Human Torch' (voiced by Jess Harnell) - TBD *'Benjamin "Ben" Grimm/the Thing' (also voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - TBD *'H.E.R.B.I.E.' (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - TBD Inhumans *'Lockjaw' (Dee Bradley Baker): Crystal's 2,000-pound teleporting canine companion. Runaways *'Old Lace' (Dee Bradley Baker): A genetically engineered Deinonychus telepathically linked with Gert. Villains *'Loki' (also voiced by Troy Baker) - TBD *'George Tarleton/M.O.D.O.K.' (voiced by John DiMaggio) - TBD *'Johann Schmidt/Red Skull' (voiced by Mark Hamill) - TBD *'Kang the Conqueror' (voiced by Tim Curry) - a time travelling Supervillain who has plans to take over the Avengers and has a plan to take over history. *'Justin Hammer' (voiced by Alan Tudyk) - TBD *'Emil Blonsky/the Abomination' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Ultron' (voiced by Corey Burton) - TBD *'Surtur' (also voiced by Steven Blum) - TBD **'Hela' (Voiced by Gina Torres) - TBD *'Thanos' (also voiced by Jim Cummings) - TBD Guest villains *'Norman Osborn/Green Goblin' (also voiced by Troy Baker) - TBD *'Emma Frost' (also voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD *'Max Eisenhardt/Magneto' (voiced by Tom Kane) - TBD *'Raven Darkhölme/Mystique' (also voiced by Mae Whitman) - TBD *'Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch' (voiced by Tara Strong) - TBD *'Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver' (Voiced by Bryce Papenbrook) *'Dormammu' (voiced by Phil LaMarr) - TBD *'Dr. Victor Von Doom/Doctor Doom' (also voiced by Troy Baker) - TBD *'Ego' (also voiced by John DiMaggio) - TBD *'Nebula' (also voiced by Cree Summer) - TBD *'Wilson Fisk/Kingpin' (also voiced by John DiMaggio) - TBD *'Galactus' (voiced by Fred Tatasciore) Episodes See List of episodes. Trivia *This is Marvel Animation's first series to air on both Disney channels in an effort to compete with the broadcasts of DC Comics' animated series on both WB Kids and Cartoon Network. *This series uses the classic incarnation of Nick Fury rather than using the Samuel L. Jackson-inspired incarnation seen in most recent Marvel media. *The show draws inspiration from the Community MCU Reboot. Category:American animated television series Category:Traditional animated Category:TV series based on comics Category:Disney Television Animation Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Animation Category:Disney Channel Category:Disney XD Category:The Avengers Category:Avengers: Infinite Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:Superhero fiction Category:ShadEmman's ideas Category:TV Series Category:Marvel